LIz And The Lesbians Of The IGPX
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Liz Has Some Fun With The Other Women Of The IGPX.


Liz And The Lesbians of the IGPX

Chapter 1 Liz and Miss Satomi in the Shower.

Liz Ricarro was hot and sweaty from a long training in the IGPX simulator and the sweat was running down her dark brown back and into the crack of her huge plump dark brown bubble butt she had no idea way they had to wear the heavy full body white suits they wore for each race but she guessed it was so their bodies could get used to the heat that they would have to suffer thru to race in there massive mechs.

Deciding to get a nice long shower as she was the only female lefted in the Team Satomi building Liz headed for the girls locker room it was a long room with lockers down both sides of a aisle and a set of toilets at the far end of the room from the door it also had an enormous shower room with multiply shower heads at the far end of the room the locker room was used by not only teammate Amy and herself but by the female tech and mechanics that worked on the Team Satomi Mechs. The locker room was a room that Liz only ever changed her cloths in and no female had ever seen her in anything but a pair of dark green panties that matched her sweatpants. But now that no one would see her private secret Liz decided to use the shower.

Entering the women locker room Liz walked over to her locker and slowly began to remove the white body suit first came the slightly heavy top half as she unlatched it and pulled it up over her head Liz had to smile as she felt her enormous dark brown double MM cup breast fall from the suit and gently slap her newly formed round shiny huge smooth dark brown potbelly it was from all the milkshakes she drank her hard workouts just didn't do anything to it but that was alright as Liz kind of liked it. After removing the top Liz turned to the bench behind her and put the solid top onto it before sitting down to unbuckle the white boots it took a few tugs for her to remove her boots she first unbuckled the her left boot causing the front from knee to ankle to fall forward and hit the red tile floor this let her slip out her huge muscler left calf and her huge bare dark brown foot next Liz unbuckled the right boot causing its front to fall and hit the floor before sliding out her other huge muscler calf and huge bare foot Liz shivers as her huge barefeet hit the cold red tile floor but she toughs it out and moves on to the next piece of body armor. Liz then stood up the bottom was by far the easiest to remove but the hardest to get on with a quick flip of the buckles on both side of the thighs the white plastic bottoms fall from Liz's wide hips and huge plump round beachball sized dark green pantied covered dark brown bubble butt and hit the floor.

Now standing in the empty locker room Liz grabs a towel the cool air in the room is cold against the hot sweat running down her back and into her dark green panties. Wrapping the towel around her enormous dark brown shiny round double MM cup breast Liz pads to the shower room. As she reaches in the shower Liz removes the towel and hanged it on one of the hooks then looking around to make sure she was alone Liz looped her thick dark brown fingers into the waistband of her dark green cotton panties before quickly pulling them down her thick huge muscler legs and letting them drop to her huge ankles once that was done she picked them up and placed them on the hook by her towel as she did her secret an enormous two and a half foot long eight inches thick and very veiny dark brown penis came popping out from between her thick muscler legs under which hung a testicle sack the size of a honeydew melon as her manhood and balls fell back into place Liz gave a very loud moan as it had been all day since she'd tucked them between her legs and into her long dark brown butt cheek and now they need of some attention.

Padding into the shower room Liz walked to the showerhead on the far wall across from the door and gently turned it on. At first it was cold and as it touched her enormous dark brown penis she jumped away causing her enormous round shiny double MM cup breast to jiggle and slap her huge dark brown shiny potbelly. Stepping to the side of the water flow Liz made a few adjustments to the temp til it was nice and warm before grapping a bar of Amy's rose scent soup and gently began to soap up her enormous shiny round dark brown double MM cup breast.

As Liz was washing her magnificent double MM breast up in the Team Satomi owner's office the team owner Miss. Satomi sat at her desk trying to find a second team sponsor the cat food people were nice but she didn't want to count on them alone plus with another sponsor it would mean more money for some new upgrades to the mechs. As she sat in her huge leather chair Miss. Satomi reached up with her plump left hand and gently ran it thru her shoulder blade length strait dark brown hair while running her right hand down over her enormous round shiny double SS cup breast that looked as though they might snap her white lace bra and the buttons on her white button down long sleeve blouse each of which was custom made. After cupping her right breast and marveling at the weight of it Miss. Satomi moved her hand further down til it reached her enormous round shiny white smooth belly it surprised her at the amount of weight she had gained ever since the end of the first season had ended but she kind of liked the added weight it made her feel great. As Miss. Satomi rubbed her enormous belly she became aware the she was sweating thru her white blouse this she knew was from it being an 80 degree day and the Team Satomi building didn't have very good air conditioning. As Miss. Satomi felt the sweat run down her back and below the waistband of both her white strait knee length skirt and the white lace panties Miss. Satomi decide to take a long cool shower in the Team Satomi girl's locker room before going home for the evening.

Down in the locker room Liz had no idea she was about to get a visitor. As she had been soaping up her enormous shiny round dark brown double MM cup breast Liz had moved her left hand down and wrapped it around her enormous dark brown 2 and a half foot long 8 inches round veiny penis. As Liz's soapy hand touched it she began to feel an urge it had been weeks since she had visited her favorite lesbian strip club so she could empty her heavy hairless dark brown testicles into its fatted strippers womb so it was time to empty them again the of doing it were her beautiful teammate Amy showered was going to make it a big one.

At the same time Miss. Satomi had climbed out of her enormous leather chair and was taking her own private elevator down to the team locker room as she rode down she thought about what she and her young team nurse Jessie had done in the elevator the morning Jessie had stayed over at her house after their hot night of dirty passion in was dirty as Jessie loved drinking her pee strait from her it didn't bother her it actually made her hornier. It was after Jessie had used her massive shiny round belly as a trampoline and cumming on her enormous thick pussy that they fell asleep causing her to drink them into work that morning. It was as they climbed into her private elevator that Jessie had dropped to her white knee sock clad knees in front of her that she knew what the horny girl wanted she had lifted her white strait mid-thigh skirt to show the girl white lace panties tented by her family secret an enormous 3 foot long 12 inches thick veiny white penis. Jessie's eyes had lit up at her favorite sight and the girl had her lace panties around her thick black stocking clad ankles in no time and was licking the baseball size tip causing her to moan. Jessie had then begun to slide her beautiful month over the penishead and slowly swallow her thickens down inch by inch. Miss Satomi had watched as Jessie's throat had stretched around her enormous penis she was always turned on even more when Jessie would deep-throat her the feel of Jessie wrapped around her proud penis was incredible as Jessie nose brushed her hairy pussy she had grabbed the sides of Jessie's head and started to pound her enormous dick down that beautiful girls throat something Jessie loved her doing it always made Jessie wetter so her pussy was lubed when she shoved her enormous muscler white rod deep into Jessie's pussy. Jessie had sucked her dick super hard causing her to empty almost a half-gallon of thick white cum down into her huge round smooth shiny potbelly this caused Jessie's light pink t-shirt to rise up under her enormous round double LL cupped breast but she didn't mind. After that Jessie had gone to her little office to work on some medical papers on Amy and she had gone to her office to wash her enormous 3 foot long 12 inches round penis.

It was as Miss Satomi was thinking about her lover that the elevator dinged for the girl locker room floor walking out Miss Satomi noticed how quite the building was for just 9:00pm at night no one was around thought there could be some in the garage working on the mechs but she doubted that as her head mechanic had said he was going to leave early to visit family so it was just her there.

Walking down the warm halls her white six inch high heels clicking on the blue and yellow tile floor Miss Satomi headed for the locker room. As she reached it and pushed open the door Miss Satomi could hear the sound of running water coming from the shower room thinking so one had lefted a facet on after their shower she sat down on one of the locker room benches and proceed to pull off her white high heels she didn't want to slip in the water. Once her heels where off Miss Satomi stood and headed for the shower room. As she got to the doorway Miss Satomi heard a female voice moan "Oh yeah oh this feels so good Oh Mmmm Yes Oh yeah" curious as to who was moaning in pleasure but having a good idea as the voice sounded familiar Miss Satomi tip toed to the opening of the shower room and peeked in. What she saw made her enormous 3 foot dick jump and tent the front of her knee length strait white skirt. In the shower was her dark brown skinned pilot Liz Ricarro naked she had wanted to see the beautiful pilot naked for many years ever since she had hired the girl Liz smooth dark brown skin always made her hard she had to have either Jessie or Amy suck her dick before it would go down. But now she was seeing the dark skinned girl in all her naked glory rubbing soap all over her smooth body.

Deciding to do something she had wanted to do since the day Liz had walked thru her office door Miss Satomi started to quietly strip front she unbuttoned the three large white buttons that barely held her white business jacket closed over her massive round belly before quietly slipping it off and laying it on a bench in front of her, she nexted started unbuttoning her white silk blouse the buttons barely held over her massive white shiny belly and her shiny bouncy round double SS cupped breast as Miss Satomi unbuttoned her blouse her deep foot and a half long cleavage appeared followed by her enormous white lace bra which was barely holding her double SS cup breast for they were oozing over the top of the bra and under as well around the sides this display was then followed by her shiny massive round belly with it's popped out enormous domed belly button as she opened the blouse her restrained belly surged forward over the waist band of her knee length strait white skirt and down in front of the enormous tent her dick was causing in the front of the skirt before she slid the blouse off and throw it on top of her white jacket, next she reached the for the left side of her white strait knee length skirt and unbuttoned then unzipped the tight garment before letting it fall down to puddle around her thick ankles before giving it a short kick onto her other cloths, now standing in nothing but a pair of white lace panties which were tented in the front by her enormous 3 foot dick, her white lace bra and black stocking Miss Satomi smiled thinking how surprised her sexy dark brown pilot was going to be when she slid her enormous dick up the girls pussy and stretched it out for her use only, she then looped her fingers into the waistband of her white lace panties and proceeded to pull them down her thick muscler black stocking clad legs as she bent oven to pull them down her white lace bra gave a small (snap) before falling to the tile floor she smiled as her enormous double SS cup breast jiggled and slapped her massive shiny sweat covered belly as she let her white lace panties fall down to her thick ankles. Miss Satomi then stooded back up causing her enormous double SS breast to slap her belly again and her 3 foot dick to bounce in front of her then with a small flick of her black stocking clad left foot she sent her soaking wet panties onto the bench. Giving a small quiet giggle Miss Satomi sat down on the bench and started rolling her black thigh high stocking down her thick muscler white legs as she pulled the first stocking off her huge left toes she nearly moaned out her pleasure but held it in as she lay it next to her other cloths soon followed by her other black thigh high stocking.


End file.
